


Two Wishes and a Star

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Actual Angel Makoto, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Haru, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Tokyo (City), also the alternative title for this fic is I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING, haru falls HARD he's such a nerd i love him, well actually i toned down his sass a lot bc my inner sass was getting out of control, wingman rin sorta not really but kinda idk dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the shooting stars in the sky.</p>
<p>Of all the people he could have befriended.</p>
<p>Of all the people he could have fallen in love with.</p>
<p>Haru is so glad he ended up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wishes and a Star

**Author's Note:**

> First and most importantly, this is a ~~very belated~~ birthday present for [SHIE](sailor-scout-tachibana.tumblr.com), my closest and best internet friend ever!! We've been friends for idk how long but this is the 2nd bday I'm celebrating with her ♥ She's a very amazing person, she gIVES ME LIFE, BLIE E VE IT, I love her a lot she has a special place in my heart I could go on and on but I'll just, tone down my love... Shie always puts a smile on face she's great ;;A;;;;;; (ILY SHIE THIS IS FO RYOU,,, BLI EVE IT /HEAVY BREATHING)
> 
> Secondly, I AM SO SORRY BC I wrote this over a span of ??? two months or sth? I started before Shie's bday (24/05) and like I only finished it NOW so my writing is really inconsistent and I really don't think its getting better. If anything its getting woRSE and I don't know how to improve but never mind at least I finished it I hope it isn't too hard to read since its terrible orz I look at my old writing and see how many people read it and I'm like how ??? hoW DO I WRITE HOW DID I DO THAT and also ive been internally screaming ever since i hit the 3k word count bc HOW DID I WRITE THIS MUCH NONSENSE WHAT AM I DOIN G WRONG
> 
> Thirdly, I have read this through probably fifty times yet there might still be mistakes or inconsistencies or whatnot, please forgive me or tell me if there's anything that seems off! Like, at one point I wrote "three-thirds" AND I DIDN'T REALISE UNTIL THE 20TH TIME I READ IT THROUGH RIP ME
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some makoharu fluff!!! (I love the strangers to lovers trope wAY TOO MUCH FOR MY OWN GOOD)

It’s late at night when Rin finally, _finally_ goes back to his room.

Haru flops back onto his bed. The room is quiet, but the inside of his head is loud with what Rin told him barely a minute ago.

_“You have to make a friend. I’m not gonna be here for you all the time, you know.”_

Haru doesn’t really care about friends. He’s never really had any, the closest being Rin but all Rin was here for was rivalry and competition. Just besides the occasional times they grabbed dinner together or something of the like.

Yawning, Haru decides the room is a little too stuffy for his liking despite the fan whirring above his head. He gets up to open the window.

A cold breath of wind caresses his hair and he wonders if he can ever get used to this city. Tokyo is bright lights and loud noise, crowded bus stops and polluted air. It’s so different from home, from gentle quiet Iwatobi with the seaside and glorious sunsets that Haru suddenly starts to miss.

He leans on his palm, gazing up into the almost starless sky, feeling so small and so tired. His eyes roam across the dark canvas aimlessly, tracing wisps of clouds (or smog; he can never tell) until his eyelids start drooping and his fingers stop tapping randomly against the windowsill.

Haru rubs his eyes and yawns once more, stretching his arms high above his head.

And then he sees it.

A faint bright light streaks across the sky, gone in the blink of an eye, so small yet so dazzling, setting off something in Haru’s heart as it shot across the darkness and disappears. He remembers his late grandma, watching the meteor showers with her. What she always told him about shooting stars.

Haru has never cared for myths but it doesn’t stop him from closing his eyes. Maybe it’ll actually work this time.

It’s 10:21 at night when his eyes stay shut for one, two seconds, before he closes the windows and gets ready for bed.

_Please let me make a friend. Fast._

 

 

 

Learning about the importance of nutrition for athletes is something Haru doesn’t care for, though he does adhere to the strict diet rules he was given on the first day (even though the captain probably wasn’t serious, Haru doesn’t want to get his butt kicked so hard he can’t walk just for eating instant noodles. Not like he ever needs to eat those but still.)

Its 9:30 in the morning when he sits somewhere near the back, watching the rest of his lecture mates come streaming in. The old lecturer walks back and forth while half of the students take down copious notes. Haru doesn’t even want to know what the other half are doing.

His ritual daydreaming session is right about to begin when someone taps him softly on the arm.

“Sorry, may I borrow your eraser? I forgot mine.”

Haru hands a flustered-looking boy his eraser, and wonders to himself how he has never seen this person right next to him.

Well, it doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t even remember the names of any of his lecture mates.

“Thank you.”

Haru turns and oh. _Oh._

Flustered Boy is giving him the brightest smile that makes Haru’s heart thump weirdly. He reasons it’s because no one has ever thanked him so nicely before. Yeah, that has to be it.

“Sure.”

When Haru walks back to his room at half past noon, his mind is filled with green.

 

 

 

The second time Haru notices Flustered Boy is when he appears ten minutes late to the lecture panting.

He takes the seat next to Haru as usual, and Haru can actually _see_ the fur that is stuck to his flannel.

He shoots Haru a sheepish smile and a quick nod of apology (what for, Haru doesn’t know), while Haru avoids staring at his eyes for more than a second.

“Did I miss anything?”

Haru leans lazily on his palm.

“Not really. Too busy playing with cats?”

Flustered Boy reddens faster than Haru can regret that second part slipping out and wait that blush is actually kind of cute on him. Not that he’s ever going to admit that to anyone.

“She was too cute! And her tiny paws were the cutest little things and she had the softest fur and the littlest nose and oh! I’m so sorry for talking so much I’m sorry for distracting you I talk too much sometimes I’m so sorry!”

Haru’s lips curve upwards slightly. This guy might actually be more of a dweeb than what he looks to be.

“I’m Makoto, by the way. Tachibana Makoto, but you can just call me Makoto!”

A dweeb that talks a lot.

“Haru.”

 And for the next two and a half hours of the lecture, Haru doesn’t learn a single thing more about nutrition.

 

 

 

Haru doesn’t quite understand why the universe is so cruel to him.

He’s sitting in his room, reading an article that was given as assigned reading, when his phone chimes with a new message.

 

_Sunday 1:34 pm_

_From: Rin_

_I’m coming over_

 

Another chime.

 

_Sunday 1:35pm_

_From: Rin_

_Oh yeah, I brought you a surprise_

 

Rin and surprises together leave Haru with the worst of imaginations, and he can only mentally prepare himself for whatever it’s going to be this time while waiting.

He manages to get two-thirds of the way through the article when he hears loud knocking at his door followed by the much expected shout telling him to _hurry up or I’ll kick your door down_.

Haru takes his time leaving a mark on the sentence he’s at, and then saunters leisurely to the door which he attempts to close back the moment he opens it.

“Don’t be rude, Haru!” Rin barges into his room like he’s done a million times before, leaving a very, _very_ flustered looking brunet right outside.

Neither of them move for a full five seconds before Haru reluctantly sighs and steps back.

“Are you going to come in or what?”

Makoto murmurs a soft greeting before stepping inside. Haru only realises how tall he is when he sees the space (or the lack of) between Makoto’s head and the top of his door frame.

Not that he cares or anything.

Rin looks too pleased with himself as he sits at Haru’s little living room table.

“Haru, this is Makoto.”

“I know.”

The pleased smirk is wiped off Rin’s face immediately, replaced by an incredulous expression. “Wait, what?”

“I know. We have a class together.”

Rin looks somewhat baffled while Makoto stands there awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and pulling off some sort of embarrassed face which makes him look _twelve._

“W-wait. So are you guys… _friends?!_ ”

The way Rin says the word makes Haru bristle. It’s almost like Rin can’t believe Haru actually has friends. Well it is true in some ways but Haru still pouts.

“Dunno.”

Makoto scratches his cheek. “I-I asked to borrow Haru’s eraser once…and I told him about Princess…”

“He came into the lecture late and full of cat fur.”

“Hey!”

Rin snorts and beckons for Makoto to come closer. “That’s so like you.”

Haru walks to the kitchenette to make tea because he’s actually a good host while Makoto sits down next to Rin.

The redhead starts sighing really loudly that even Haru can hear it over the clank of the teacups. “Well now that the surprise is ruined, I guess I’m just gonna continue with my plans and leave you two here to study together.”

No. Haru grips the tray tightly. _Why_ would he do that.

Thankfully Makoto seems to share the concern.

“R-Rin I think it might be nice if we all studied together. See? Even Haru was so kind to make enough tea for the three of us!”

“Oh thanks Haru. That’s not gonna stop me though.” He pats the now anxious looking Makoto on the back and reaches for a cup of tea.

Haru sits across from them, looking pointedly at the table. He’s really not in the mood for attempted socialising, not that he’s ever bothered trying in the first place. Rin always scolds him for walking away in the middle of boring conversations and he never listens.

Rin is up and ready to go in just about five minutes, grinning at Haru and good grief he actually winks at Makoto.

“Well good luck you two. I have gotta say I’m hundred per cent confident that you two will end up being friends or more in no time. Trust me, I _know_.”

Haru rolls his eyes and shows Rin out. When he comes back, Makoto is awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt with the same cute blush on his face.

“So are we going to study?”

Makoto immediately reacts, nearly shouting yes and rushing clumsily to open his bag. Haru goes into his room to gather his notes and assigned reading.

It’s a little past two in the afternoon when they start studying in Haru’s living room.

 

 

“So? How was it with Makoto? I told you it would be great.”

Haru pulls his goggles over his eyes and attempts to swim away before Rin can grab him. Rin’s faster.

“Oh, did it go too well?”

“We just studied.”

Rin flashes his teeth (those _awful_ teeth) in a wide grin. “I know that’s not all you did. There’s gotta be more.”

“We got dinner together.”

“Aaaand?”

Haru sighs and slaps Rin’s hand off his arm. “We exchanged numbers. That’s all. Are you happy now?”

“Of course I’m happy! That’s way further than I thought you guys, you especially, were capable of. Makoto is incredible, that guy. Was one of my friends in middle school, can’t believe we’re in the same university. I just _know_ that you guys would be suited for each other. He’s got the best potential to be your friend out of probably the entire school since he’s got such admirable patience. Well now you gotta hang out more together, he’s a great guy don’t blow it.”

“I told you I don’t need a friend.”

“Stop being so stubborn Haru. Of course you need friends! Who’re you gonna talk to when your old and wrinkly and _alone_!?”

Haru doesn’t know if friends made in college really last for a lifetime, but it’s been barely half a day since Haru last saw Makoto. He doesn’t need to see him again so soon.

“Whatever.”

 

 

 

The sky is dark when Haru gets out of the train station. All he wants to do right now is go home, take a long warm soak in the tub and go to bed. Too bad his stomach is empty and he needs groceries for the week.

He walks to the nearest supermarket, taking a basket and going straight for the fresh fish section.

Ah, yes, the mackerel is on offer. Haru gets plenty of that, trundles around the rest of the aisles picking up whatever he needs until he comes to the snacks section.

It’s not like he’s the one eating snacks. It’s just that Rin comes over more often than what Haru anticipates and he’s the one bent on devouring all the salted crackers Haru stores in his cabinet. He needs to get some more for unexpected guests because now all that’s left are broken bits and crumbs.

Haru scans the shelves, looking for the cheapest but the one with the best looking quality which is the one he always chooses and _why_ _does today have to be his unlucky day_ it’s on the top shelf.

The last thing Haru wants to do today is look like a complete idiot trying to scale supermarket shelves but he can’t walk away from that stupid pack of crackers that just seem to be mocking him from up there. He can’t even jump and swat it down because it’s quite a fair bit away from the edge. Which sucks. A lot.

“Do you want those?”

Haru almost jumps back. Almost. He narrowly avoids collision with the person behind him which would be embarrassing and good heavens. It’s _Makoto_.

“S-Sorry for scaring you Haru! I just happened to be buying some things and I saw you staring at those crackers like you were trying to summon them down or something but ah no wait I wasn’t making fun of your height or anything I ju – ”

“Can you just get them for me.” Haru has already suffered enough today, he doesn’t need to be embarrassed further.

“Right right, sorry!”

He doesn’t look sorry as he effortlessly picks the box off the top shelf.

 

They pay for their groceries together and Haru’s next few thoughts consist of how to just get home in the next two seconds without having to do anything else.

“You stay around here, right?”

“Yeah.”

“The same block as Rin, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I live opposite you!”

“Ye –” _Wait what?!_

“The other day when Rin told me about his friend who wanted someone to study with, so I thought it would be nice to make a friend who’s on the swim team _and_ who lives opposite me so we could help each other easily, since I sometimes struggle with homework and stuff. And it turned out to be you! That was quite funny don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” No _._ That’s _not_ funny. Curse Rin and his stupid way of trying to get him friends.

“Maybe I’ll see you around soon? Whenever you’re free, of course. Or we could walk to school together!”

“I have morning training.”

“Oh. Right.” Makoto’s face falls and no Haru definitely does not feel bad for saying that. Not at all.

“Except on Wednesdays and Sundays.”

Just as fast as it fell his sunny smile is back and yeah no Haru feels stupid for even thinking about feeling bad. “Then maybe I’ll see you on Wednesday before lectures start!”

“Sure.”

“Goodnight, Haru.”

“Mm.”

Then he’s left alone under the street light, mind half occupied with that stupid smile and the other half cursing because its already eight and this is going to be one late dinner.

 

 

 “Well someone looks grumpy.”

“It’s six in the morning shut up Rin.”

“Oh who pissed in your coffee today. What’s up?”

Haru is not about to tell him about that box of crackers on the top shelf, or that half an hour extra he spent in the supermarket with that Makoto or the dinner he had too late that made him feel too queasy to actually fall asleep. Because that’s just stupid and Haru’s not in the mood for anything stupid right now.

“I don’t drink coffee. Start swimming.”

“Fine fine Mr. Grumpy Gills. Just make sure you don’t break the record for the slowest freestyle lap in history.”

 

 

 

Haru’s alarm always goes off at eight in the morning on Wednesdays.

He gets up and takes a ten minute soak in the tub before getting out to make himself breakfast. As he sits there chewing mackerel, Haru makes a mental list of the assignments he still has to complete in the next two weeks and everything else he has to do. He feels tired just thinking about it.

In another ten minutes, he’s out of his room and walking out to the station. Or at least that’s what he had planned until he sees… _that_.

Makoto looks up all of a sudden, almost like he’s sensed him. “Haru!”

Well there go any plans for escape.

Haru walks over to where Makoto is waving him over way too excitedly for half past eight in the morning, holding a small grey cat that seems to be glaring at him. Almost like its angry Makoto’s attention is on someone else. Haru’s mouth twitches upwards in a smirk.

And then there’s Makoto, totally oblivious to their little staring battle. “Morning, Haru!”

“Morning.”

“I was almost gonna leave! I thought you probably left for school earlier than me already.”

“You didn’t look like you were going to leave.”

“Ah, uh…well I was! I was just playing with Princess a little bit. Isn’t she adorable?”

No. She probably hates Haru’s guts or something. “Yeah, she’s cute.”

“Right? She’s so little too, she’s the sweetest little thing.”

“So are we going to leave any time soon?”

 

They leave Princess (that nerd actually named a stray cat _Princess_ ) by a small patch of flowers – she’s always there apparently – and it takes Haru just about a second to realise he’s never walked to school with anyone before. He never walks with Rin because that guy always leaves for swim training later than him. Haru likes having the pool to himself for at least ten minutes in the morning before actual practice so he goes earlier.

So when Makoto starts talking to him Haru finds himself at a loss. He’s not used to someone filling in the silence he walks in every morning. And the thought of having to actually _reply_ makes Haru want to go back and start from when he wakes up, only to leave fifteen minutes later than usual.

“Do you always leave at this time on Wednesdays?”

He’s never going to have a peaceful Wednesday again, is he. “Yeah.”

“Then do you also have to leave an hour early for morning practice?”

“No.”

“No?”

Ugh. This is so bothersome. “The trains are less crowded that early. No need to rush.”

“Oh, I never thought about that since I’ve never been out that early before.”

Thankfully Makoto takes the hint pretty early in the conversation, choosing instead of ramble on about himself. It does make things easier for Haru. Now all he has to do is pretend he’s actually listening, and probably nod or do something at the right time.

So what Haru scowls at when they finally reach school is that he actually _listened_. He listened to everything that guy had to say and wow this is embarrassing to admit but he didn’t actually find it a pain in the neck but it’s not like Haru liked listening to him it’s just that he was bored probably and there was nothing else to do. Yeah. Nothing else to do.

“We still have fifteen minutes before class. Do you wanna go and get something to eat?”

“I already ate.”

“O-Oh.” Makoto looks so lost _how dare he_ it makes Haru pity him and well he should probably just turn around and leave for class before he’s forced to go to the dumb cafeteria with its loud ruckus and terrible food and –

“But I’ll go with you if you want.” Oh for heaven’s sake why must his mouth betray him like that.

Haru ends up accompanying a very cheerful looking brunet to buy a sandwich. Maybe he’ll just make a stupid sandwich for Makoto next time. For free.

 

 

 

The pool is always quiet between training sessions, and Haru decides to take advantage of these times whenever he needs to take some time off his busy life to feel normal again. Or just whenever he feels like it.

It’s a quiet Friday evening, and Haru just needs some time to relax. The past two weeks had been packed with training, assignment deadlines, more training, and a minor headache that had Haru almost smashing his head into a wall when it started getting worse.

Makoto had massaged his head once. When Haru was feeling so terrible he’d almost smacked his head onto the table while the lecture was droning on. He’d felt so much better afterwards that he’d almost, _almost_ asked Makoto to come over and massage his head after classes. Good thing he has strong control over his impulses.

Haru continues swimming aimlessly, but now the thoughts of Makoto won’t leave his head and Haru doesn’t understand why he’s thinking about that guy and this is getting really complicated so he just stops abruptly at the end of the lane and sighs.

“Are you alright, Haru?”

Talk about coincidences. He looks up to see Makoto staring at him with a slight frown of concern on his face. Why he’s here, Haru doesn’t really know, but it doesn’t stop the subtle bubble of anticipation in his chest (again, he doesn’t know what for but it’s there).

“Yeah.”

“That’s good! I was just a little worried since you stopped swimming so suddenly. I thought you might’ve hurt yourself or something.”

Haru huffs and looks away. He’s not so irresponsible (or dumb) as to hurt himself. In the _water_. “I’m fine.”

“Okay! Ah, Rin was asking if we wanted to join him tonight. He wants to try out the new restaurant that just opened last week. He asked me to come get you, said that you were probably floating around in the pool or something but I guess he was wrong.” Makoto laughs softly as he extends his hand towards Haru.

“You swim so beautifully, like a dolphin. It’s like you belong in the water…”

Haru grabs his hand before Makoto wanders too deep into whatever he’s thinking about with that dreamy looking face.

It works. But what Haru wasn’t expecting was how easily Makoto lifts him out of the pool, effortlessly pulling him up with a smile on his face.

“Can I come watch you at practice some time?”

“If you want to.”

Makoto lets his hand go when he turns towards the changing rooms and Haru suddenly feels cold.

 

 

 

One of the things Haru hates about his exam schedule is that on some days, he has to get up at 7am and cram three exams in a day, and on other days, he has exams that start at eight in the evening which is guaranteed to make him cranky the next day. Not to mention swim training that will probably tire him out before he can even dream of doing last-minute revision. At least he’s already started preparing way earlier in the semester.

In the middle of one of his study sessions, the doorbell rings and breaks his fragile focus on his most hated class which in turn makes Haru annoyed because wow he’d actually gotten _somewhere_ today after weeks of pretending the entire subject didn’t exist.

He opens the door roughly. “What.”

 “O-Oh Haru, I’m sorry did I disturb you? I’m so sorry I should’ve texted you before I came I really should’ve thought about that I-”

“It’s fine. I don’t really mind.” Because how exactly could Haru stay mad at someone like Makoto. It would make him as terrible as someone who kicks puppies and no, Haru can’t be someone as terrible as that.

“I-If you say so…”

Haru really wants to wipe the guilty look of Makoto’s face because it’s _doing things_ to him that makes him feel like he has kicked a puppy after all which is utterly completely terrible.

“It’s fine, really. Do you need something?”

Makoto immediately brightens up and thank the heavens, Haru’s heart might’ve broken if he’d stayed looking so guilty for a second longer. “I brought you something! It’s just something I made for my close friends since its exam time and all. I hope you like it. And I hope you do well too!”

He gives Haru a hand-sized drawstring bag and okay maybe it isn’t hand-sized because just how _huge_ is Makoto’s hand –

“Good luck studying!”

Haru’s chest suddenly feels warm and tight. Makoto might actually be an angel in disguise.

“Y-you didn’t have to…”

“But I wanted to, since you’re one of my good friends.”

The warmth spreads to other parts of his body and Haru has to look away because he’s never felt like this before. It’s all so overwhelming, the way Makoto makes him feel like he’s _worthy_. Worthy of being a friend after years of completely failing at the friendship nonsense. Worthy of Makoto’s time and effort. And Haru had never cared about feeling worthy, or worth something until he feels his cheeks tingle and his fingers trembling.

He wants more.

“Thank you, Makoto. I really appreciate it.”

Makoto’s face softens as he smiles gently at Haru. “I really appreciate you too.”

Before Haru can even think of what that was supposed to mean, Makoto is waving goodbye with the tips of his ears tinged pink.

 

 

 

_Thursday 8:43pm_

_From: Makoto_

_Hi Haru! I actually got two free tickets from my friend to see this new movie so I was wondering if you’d like to come? It’s on Saturday at 5pm. We can get dinner afterwards too, if you want ^-^_

 

Haru stares absentmindedly at the text, trying to think of any way that he could possibly get out of doing this. It seems like such a pain. He doesn’t want to go see a movie. And where in the world did Makoto get two free tickets like that? What sort of friends does he have?!

Before he can make up some lame excuse about studying for exams (everyone knows they were _all_ done last week) he thinks that maybe this won’t be such a bad idea. He likes Makoto after all, so he doesn’t really mind spending a boring Saturday evening with him.

 

_To: Makoto_

_Sure._

_Sent!_

 

He hopes he won’t regret his decision.

 

 

 

Haru spends the first ten minutes of the movie trying to decipher if Makoto is scared of speeding cars, loud noises, or blood.

He gets it when Makoto lets out a particularly terrified squeak into his hands – it’s probably a mixture of all three right now but Haru can tell that he _hates_ seeing blood.

“Here.”

Makoto tears his eyes off where he’s pointedly staring at his hands, pausing to look at the sweater that’s being held out to him before searching Haru’s eyes for some sort of explanation.

Haru sighs and looks away. “You can use it to cover your face if you need.”

Except that he doesn’t really know why he’s offering Makoto a sweater when he could get the job done just by using his hands but it’s too late to take back the offer, now that Makoto’s reaching for it.

“Thank you Haru, you’re really great.”

And for the next hour and a half, Haru purposely presses his entire arm to Makoto’s with the strongest urge to protect him that came from absolutely _nowhere_. But Haru isn’t complaining. He quite enjoys the warmth that comes with it.

When Haru returns home that night, he idly wonders why his sweater smells so nice before setting it on his chair.

 

 

 

_“Please fasten your seatbelts, set your seats upright, and fasten your tray tables. We will be landing shortly. Thank you.”_

Haru leans his head on his palm, staring out the window as the plane descends lower and lower. His parents had paid for a flight back to Iwatobi so that he wouldn’t have to sit in the train for almost seven hours but Haru doesn’t like the smell of the plane. It makes him feel sick, but at least he’s going to be home in less than an hour.

His parents greet him at the door, enthusiastically ushering him in with hugs and endearments. Haru’s not really used to all this fussing over him, considering the fact that his parents had been away in Kyoto ever since he was 12 with the occasional drop by to give him presents and see how he was doing.

Not that he’s finding fault in them, he just doesn’t know what to do. And the only thing he can find comfort in right now is that they’re only going to be here for five days.

“Aww, look how much you’ve grown! I still remember when you were a baby and used to wander to the bathtub when no one was looking.”

“How’s university?”

“How’re you finding things in Tokyo? It’s huge, isn’t it!”

Haru is very quickly overwhelmed, excusing himself to the bathroom as his parents rush around the kitchen preparing their first family dinner in ages. He takes deep breaths and sighs. If only Makoto were here to do the talking for him…

Dinner is far from a quiet affair, and Haru is once again bombarded with questions and exclamations from both his parents. They’re both so loud and cheerful, Haru doesn’t quite know where he got his quiet demeanour from.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?”

Haru doesn’t know why Makoto flashes through his mind but it’s gone in an instant and Haru rolls his eyes and continues eating.

 

When Haru settles into his bed that night, he feels a little cold in his loose shirt and sweatpants. He reaches for his sweater and wrinkles his nose. It smells like plane, and Haru really doesn’t like the smell of planes but he’s cold and he’d rather sit on a plane for six hours than keep waking up in the middle of the night to readjust his blanket.

He starts to drift off to sleep after getting used to the dull stench, which slowly melds into something sweeter. Haru buries his nose into the neck of his sweater, finding the subtle aroma comforting before he realises.

It’s Makoto’s smell.

Haru’s not really surprised that a guy like him would smell nice too. With a great personality probably comes a great scent. Haru almost kicks himself for such a strange ridiculous thought but then again it is past his usual bed time and he’s really out of it right now.

That night he dreams someone’s larger hand is holding his in the most loving way.

It’s forgotten when he wakes up the next morning.

 

The night his parents leave for Kyoto once again, Haru sees them off with a soft smile and a wave. As they head out for the train station, he closes the front door quietly and heads out to the backyard.

It’s quiet, as per usual, with the soft night breeze running through his hair. The grass has grown longer and Haru thinks he might have to trim it the next time he comes over.

He takes a seat on the porch, the exact place where he always sat next to his grandma to gaze at the stars. And whenever there was a meteor shower he would rest his head on her lap as she smiled to herself with her eyes half-lidded, a look of happiness on her face that was reserved for those times.

Haru breathes in the night air, replaying the fond memories of grandma teaching him how to wish upon a shooting star.

_“Haruka-chan, you have to close your eyes to make a wish. If you don’t you’ll lose focus and your wish won’t come true.”_

It might’ve sounded silly to five-year old Haru, and it still does sound a little silly to twenty-year old Haru but there hasn’t been once where he hasn’t done exactly that. Because maybe his grandma was right all this while. And Haru can only say this when he thinks back to the wish he made on a whim at the start of the semester. _Please let me make a friend._

Leaning back, all Haru can do is smile fondly at the sky when he realises that his wish did, in a way come true. He has Makoto, after all. Whatever nonsense he had told himself about not caring for friends Haru has sealed off at some corner at the back of his mind because, well frankly, he was wrong and having a friend feels nicer than he had ever imagined.

Just as he’s about to get up and go back inside, another one, brighter this time, shoots across the sky and Haru’s chest feels light. He’s not really sure why, but he closes his eyes and clasps his hands together like a prayer.

_Please don’t let me lose Makoto. Ever._

 

His five weeks in Iwatobi are up way too quickly. Haru sits on his return flight, head against the seat as he stares out the window. The sunset is one of the most gorgeous ones he has ever seen. Maybe Makoto’s looking at it too. That guy always loved the sky. Haru wonders if Makoto is happy visiting his family in Chiba, if he’s travelling somewhere with them or doing something fun.

The thoughts vanish when the sleeping passenger next to him accidentally elbows Haru in the side.

 

 

 

Haru heads down to the lecture hall after morning training, silently cursing whoever decided to have a Food Nutrition II course. Part one was tiresomely boring enough; part two is definitely going to spell death and destruction for him.

Opening the door slowly, he scans for his usual seat at the back until he spots it. And the tall brunet next to it that’s meticulously looking through who knows what he’s placed on his desk. Haru suppresses a smile as he walks to take his place.

He tries to pull out his chair quietly, but of course Makoto looks up from the colourful gift bags strewn across his table. “Haru!”

“Makoto.”

“How are you? How was Iwatobi? Did you have fun?”

“It was good, thanks. How was Chiba?”

“It was great! My family was doing fine and it felt really good to be home. Ah! I also got you something.”

Makoto fishes around his desk with a slight frown across his face until he finds it. He hands Haru a blue one with wave patterns near the bottom. “The colour reminded me of you, and also you love water so I hope you like it!”

“You didn’t have to. But, thanks. It’s pretty.” Haru accepts the gift from a very cheerful looking Makoto (he doesn’t know why he looks so happy). “I got something for you too.”

Before he can take out the box of sweets he chose for Makoto, a bunch of girls come over. Haru scowls. He hates crowds.

“Tachibana-kun~! How was your holiday?”

“Good thanks, Minami-san how was yours?”

“Oh Tachibana, are those presents you got? Is there one for me?”

“Yeah, I got some for all of you too!”

Haru doesn’t know why all those girls make him so irritated but they do and they’re there and he can’t do anything about it. He clutches the small blue bag in his hand tighter.

“You can choose whichever one you like.”

Makoto smiles at them and something ugly and bitter settles in Haru’s stomach. He doesn’t like the way they’re so obviously flirting with the poor guy who doesn’t seem to realise. What he does like is that Makoto had chosen _his_ present specially for him, not make him choose out of his huge pile of other things. Haru smirks to himself quietly.

“I got something for Tachibana-kun too~”

“Me too!”

“I’m giving mine first.”

All of a sudden it’s a rush to see who gets to give Makoto their present first and Haru is a little terrified because _it’s not even Valentine’s Day yet_.

The bitter feeling in his gut twists and grows when the girls seem to shove all those sweets into Makoto’s hands with their high-pitched laughter and offers to feed him and he should’ve been the first one to give Makoto his present because his is better and woah _woah_ wait. Is he being…jealous?!

Haru feels a little ridiculous because jealous? What of? He doesn’t know, yet the more he tries to deny it the stronger the feeling gets so he just sits there grumpily until the lecturer finally comes in. For the first time in his life Haru feels the urge to thank his lecturer for always being two minutes early.

 

 

 

_Friday 6:09pm_

_From: Makoto_

_Hi Haru! Do you want to get dinner together on Sunday? It’s on me ^-^_

 

_To: Makoto_

_Yes. But I can pay for myself._

_Sent!_

 

_Friday 6:12pm_

_From: Makoto_

_Don’t worry about it Haru I really want to treat you! I’ll come get you before we leave_ (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

 

_To: Rin_

_what should i wear_

_Sent!_

 

_Friday 6:21pm_

_From: Rin_

_What do you mean what should you wear whERE ARE YOU GOING_

 

_To: Rin_

_Makoto invited me for dinner. he's paying. what do i wear_

_Sent!_

_Friday 6:22pm_

_From: Rin_

_OHOHOHO since when does Mr. Fishface care about what he wears? U tryna impress Makoto? NO WAY DON’T TELL ME U HAVE THE HOTS FOR MAKOTO WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN_

_To: Rin_

_i’m not. also i'm never asking u again_

_Sent!_

 

_Friday 6:25pm_

_From: Rin_

_OKAY OKAY I’ll help you. Wear that blue button down with those black skinny jeans I made you buy and MAKE SURE YOUR HAIR IS ON POINt AND MAKE sURE YOU SMELL GOO d_

 

_To: Rin_

_okay. thanks rin_

_Sent!_

 

_Friday 6:29pm_

_From: Rin_

_TELL ME HOW IT GO ES !!!_

 

 

 

By the time his doorbell rings Haru has paced the entire apartment seventeen times and glanced quickly at the mirror more times than he has ever done in his lifetime. He’s a little jumpy and the worst part is he doesn’t know _why_.

Before he opens the door, he absentmindedly smoothes down his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair once.

“Haru! Are yo – ” Makoto stops his sentence midway, which scares Haru a little because _what is he going to do what is happening what-_ “…ready?”

“Yeah.”

“T-Then let’s go!”

Haru shuts the door behind him and follows Makoto out. He doesn’t miss the way the brunet’s ears are bright red but he doesn’t know why.

 

Makoto opens his menu and scans through the items with a tiny pout that Haru finds adorable and no, he’s never going to admit that he finds a lot of things about Makoto adorable because he’d rather die. “I wonder what I should get…”

“How about this?” Haru points to the green curry option on the second page. “It’s your favourite, right?”

“Haru! You remembered!”

Makoto smiles so happily it makes Haru’s pulse quicken ever so slightly. He offers a small smile in return. Of course he remembers. He remembers a lot of things about Makoto. Like how he has twin siblings named Ran and Ren or how he feared the ocean as a child and still does or how there was one time a beetle had landed in his shirt when he was five and he never got over his irrational fear of bugs.

Haru turns the page of his menu.

It wasn’t just the facts about Makoto that he remembers. He doesn’t know why, but he’s suddenly remembering that slight (or not so slight) pang of jealousy he had felt when those girls had obviously flirted with Makoto while he had sat there and watched Makoto scratch his cheek in that way that should not look that cute for someone his size, or the day he had almost held his hand out for Makoto to take after training and feeling embarrassed and empty afterwards, or the warmth of his shoulder at the movies, or the way his ears turned pink when he had said _“I really appreciate you too”_ …

Everything, everything comes rushing back to him. The dull déjà vu of what he had felt in his heart when he was just a child, seeing that glorious waterfall for the first time.

Love…

Except, this was different.

This was deeper, warmer, more intense. It had started out as something small, so small not even Haru himself had realised. But how he had started to change as time went by, how he had started to see Makoto, to treat Makoto, to feel about Makoto. How so many things about himself he had come to learn, to change, to adapt. How he started to subconsciously look around for him, to pick out his voice amongst the crowd, to spot the differences in all his smiles…

“Haru, have you decided yet?”

Haru almost explodes in his seat. Almost. He slowly looks up to where Makoto is looking at him in the most concerned way. And now _that_ is not good for his heart. Makoto has got to stop before he explodes for real.

“Are you alright Haru? You look a little red.”

Well. Crap.

“I’m fine. Is there mackerel.”

 “Here, I was just looking for it since I know you love mackerel.” Makoto laughs as he flips Haru’s menu two pages back.

Haru chances one look at the smile on Makoto’s face and he knows he’s a goner. Rin was actually right, for once.

“Thanks, Makoto.”

 

When they’re done eating, Makoto looks so satisfied with the world that Haru has to wonder if the food really was _that_ good.

He had tried a bit of the green curry – Makoto had offered him one and he had _fed Haru_ and no Haru is not a sixteen-year old girl in those shoujo manga screaming ‘indirect kiss!!’ in her head but he had somehow managed to keep his face calm as he ate. And then stop his hand from shaking when he fed Makoto a piece of mackerel. But it was probably something that Haru could replicate, with the right ingredients and if he tried hard enough to make it absolutely perfect.

“Ahh, that was so good. I feel so happy after eating instant ramen for the past month!”

Haru is horrified.

“Instant ramen?”

Makoto seems to have realised what he just said, blushing as he laughs sheepishly.

“I feel kinda embarrassed right now, since Haru is such a good cook and everything and I can’t even make scrambled eggs without it tasting like I burned something! Your sandwiches were my only taste of normal food. Ahh, I couldn’t afford to try to cook or even try to make a sandwich since I was so rushed for time and a little low on money all this while…so today’s dinner makes me really happy!”

“You’re low on money?”

“Not anymore! I just got paid yesterday, that’s why I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight.” Makoto grins at him and Haru most certainly not blushing and thanking whoever made the street lights so dim.

“You didn’t have to…”

“But I wanted to, because I…” Makoto smiles at his feet and scratches his cheek in _that way_ and Haru’s heartbeat is definitely not getting faster no what are you talking about, “ah no I mean since you’re my really close friend and all so I thought it’d be nice.”

Haru can hardly feel himself at all. It’s almost like he’s floating down the street beside Makoto. Wow, he’s so in love he can’t even believe it himself.

“Thank you Makoto. It was really nice.”

He’s too busy staring a few paces ahead of him that he misses the small blush on the other man. “You’re welcome. Thank you for coming with me, Haru.”

“I’ll cook for you next time. When you come over again.”

“Really?”

“Ye – ” _CRAP._ He hadn’t been thinking _at all_ when he’d said that.

“I’d love to come over, thank you Haru!”

Makoto’s so happy that Haru can’t even try to regret his little slip up after all.

 

 

 

It’s three in the afternoon when Haru comes back from grocery shopping and sets to work in the kitchen.

Makoto’s been so busy trying to keep up with his part-time job and assignments and _everything_ that Haru has noticed his eye bags growing and how tense he’s becoming. Tonight, Haru’s going to make him relax and cook him dinner and hopefully get him a good sleep before he overworks himself to the point of no return.

Haru doesn’t know what he sees in a six foot tall brunet who eats take out and instant ramen too often for what could be considered healthy and has a greater affinity with cats than what Haru has with actual humans. But he’s Makoto and Haru’s so in love with Makoto and the thought is so embarrassing Haru has to stop what he’s doing every five minutes and slap himself.

Three slaps on his cheeks later, Haru finally gathers enough concentration to make dinner happen.

 

Haru has managed to finish dinner, take a bath, and clean up his place when he hears the doorbell ring.

Hand hovering above the handle, Haru takes a deep breath and tells himself to calm down because it’s _just_ Makoto but then again it’s just _Makoto_ and calming down is probably never going to happen so he just yanks the door open.

“Haru!”

Haru is horrified.

“M-Makoto. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I-I think so.”

Haru doesn’t think so. Makoto has a soft red flush across his face, eyes tired and words slurring together.

“You’re sick.”

“N-No I’m fine, I just feel a little cold.”

That sets off the alarm in Haru’s head that Makoto is more than likely to be running a fever and _how does he not realise?!_ He quickly pulls Makoto inside, closes the door and leads him to the couch.

“Sit down.”

The brunet obeys groggily and Haru immediately presses his forehead to Makoto’s. It’s hot. And it’s only getting hotter with the way Makoto seems to be getting redder by the second and woah he’s really close…really…close –

Haru pulls away before _he_ starts blushing (he’s not going to have the excuse of a fever) and takes Makoto’s hand. “You’re going to bed.”

“Wha – ”

“You have a fever.”

“I’m fine!”

“No you aren’t. I don’t want you to pass out here I can’t carry you.”

Makoto seems to get the point as he lets Haru lead him to the bedroom. The next thing he knows he’s on the bed, wrapped tightly in Haru’s blanket, with Haru standing over him looking slightly worried but calm.

“Haru…”

“You’re not leaving until you get better. Get some rest.”

“But you cooked dinner and went through so much trouble just for me…”

“I don’t mind.” He really doesn’t. He’d be willing to cook for Makoto as often as he wanted. “We can eat it when you’re better.”

“I’m sorry, Haru. I really am.”

Haru lets loose a small smile. “It’s not your fault. I’ll make you soup so get some sleep first.”

 

 

The moment he wakes up the next morning, Haru stumbles off the couch and into his bedroom where Makoto had passed out last night, after barely finishing half a bowl of soup.

He’s still too warm for Haru’s liking, shivering beneath the sheets and whimpering softly in his sleep. Haru takes off the wet cloth he had put on Makoto’s forehead, dipping it into the bowl of cool water and placing it back where it belongs. Makoto’s face relaxes and Haru smiles.

It doesn’t seem like Makoto will wake up anytime soon, and Haru is glad he’s finally getting the rest he needs.

Before Haru can fall into the temptation of looking at Makoto longer than he should (he’ll definitely be late for morning training if he does that), he walks out and leaves the door slightly open just in case, and goes to make himself a quick breakfast.

Haru scribbles a small note telling Makoto he’ll be back as soon as training ends and leaves it on the bedside table.

 

Makoto ends up spending the entire Saturday drifting in and out of sleep, fever raging on with no signs of stopping. Haru makes sure he stays hydrated and feeds him small portions of porridge, and stops him whenever Makoto starts to apologise.

It’s evening when he feels well enough to get up and take a shower.

“Do you need help.”

“I’ll be alright, thank you Haru.”

“How about your clothes?”

Makoto blushes. “O-Oh! I didn’t bring any. Maybe I’ll just go ba – ”

“I’ll get them for you. You can start showering already.”

Haru gets Makoto’s keys from him and heads out to the block opposite.

 

It’s only on Sunday evening that Makoto’s fever finally starts to subside, and on Monday morning he’s well enough to get out of bed on his own. He’s not fully recovered yet though, so Haru keeps a firm watch over him and makes sure he doesn’t overexert himself.

Sometime in the afternoon, they move out to the living room area for some fresh air. Haru busies himself in the kitchen while Makoto relaxes on the couch.

Haru’s pouring tea when Makoto yelps, staring at his phone with the reddest blush Haru has ever seen on him. He sets the teapot down and takes the cups to the little living room table where Makoto is bent on looking anywhere but at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing…just…”

Haru takes a seat next to Makoto who’s clutching his phone to his chest. He looks like he’s about to faint. So Haru does what he deems normal enough – he holds his hand out so that Makoto can show him what happened. The brunet hesitates, but Haru keeps his hand there just in case.

Makoto sighs and tries to hide himself underneath a pillow that’s probably ten times tinier than him when he hands Haru the phone. It’s opened to a text message log. To Rin.

 

_Rin:_

_What do you mean Haru’s looking after you aRE YOU SICK_

_Seen – 3:49pm_

_Makoto:_

_I fell sick before I could eat dinner with Haru_ _( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )_ _  
He ended up taking care of me until now!!_

_Sent! 3:54pm_

 

_Rin:_

_YOU LEFT YOURSELF IN THE CARE OF NANASE HARUKA ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT DOES THAT GUY EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF PEOPLE_

_Seen – 3:55pm_

_Makoto:_

_Rin!! >~<  
Haru’s a really nice person and he’s really caring!! He took care of me for the entire weekend!!! Haru cooked soup and porridge for me and he really looked after me!! He’s so nice I don’t know how to repay him _(/□＼*)・゜

_Sent! 4:01pm_

 

_Rin:_

_You don_ _’_ _t have to repay him at all trust me Makoto that guy_ _LOVES YOU_

_Seen – 4:03pm_

_Makoto:_

((((；゜Д゜))) _RIN!!_

_Sent! 4:04pm_

_Rin:_

_I KNO YOU’RE HAPPY_  
_ALSO FACE IT MAKOTO_  
 _HARU’S IN L O V E WITH YOU_  
 _TRUST ME IVE KNOWN THIS GUY LONGER THAN YOU HAVE I KNOW !!!!!_

_Seen – 4:06pm_

 

Haru stares at the screen while Makoto whimpers behind the pillow, totally mortified.

“Well, Rin’s not wrong.”

Makoto freezes. Haru keeps his eyes on him as he slowly peeks up through trembling fingers.

“W-What…?”

“Rin’s right.” For once in his lifetime.

 “B-But I thought that I was bothering you and that maybe I was overwhelming you when I kept inviting you out and that I was annoying you – ”

“Somewhere along the line I guess I started to enjoy spending time with you.”

“Haru…”

“I want to be with you.”

Makoto looks like he’s about to cry. Haru can’t control his hand as he reaches out and threads his fingers through soft brown hair. Thankfully, Makoto seems to calm down but he does turn bright red.

All the embarrassment finally catches up to Haru when he sees that, and his cheeks bloom with a pretty pink colour of their own and his hands let go and tangle themselves in the hem of his shirt.

“S-So, what’s your answer?”

“I’m so happy I could cry…I want to be with you too, Haru.”

Haru doesn’t explode. His heart doesn’t boom into fireworks. He sits there, trembling slightly, trying to control the biggest smile he has ever had in his entire life and feeling so full, so complete, so _happy_ , that he can’t really do much else other than shyly inch his way closer to Makoto.

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you for so long I can’t believe this is happening!”

“I can’t either.” Haru presses his side to Makoto’s and leans his head against his arm. It’s warm, and it feels natural to be here. Maybe Haru should thank Rin for making the confessing so easy, but for now he just wants to enjoy being here with Makoto and their new…relationship…Haru can’t stop his cheeks from turning red.

“Hey Haru, I-I know it might be too much of me to ask but m-may I…” Makoto drops his voice to a whisper, “…may I kiss you?”

_Yes yes yes yes yes yes YES_

Haru turns to look up at Makoto, whose blush mirrors his and whose fingers are finding his and this is all so new and different that Haru doesn’t exactly know what to do so he closes his eyes first and leans in…

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me that this loser over here caught your fever and _you’re dating?!_ ”

“Shut u – ” Haru breaks out coughing and almost immediately, Makoto is at his side rubbing his back tenderly.

“Well, I’d like to say that I _told_ you! I was right! You can both thank me later when you’re done recovering and…doing your couple-y things. I’ll be heading out now.”

“Thanks Rin, Haru and I will see you soon!”

“Yeah yeah whatever I think you should take care of Haru before he decides to sneak out to the pool.”

When Rin is gone, Makoto, much to Haru’s apparent dismay, picks him off the couch and carries him into the bedroom. He presses a kiss to soft black hair and smiles. “Now it’s my turn to look after you.”

Haru has the urge to bury his reddening face under the blanket but Makoto is gently pulling it up to his neck and holding his hand and kissing his forehead and all Haru can think of is how happy he feels.

“I love you, Makoto.” He whispers quietly.

Of all the shooting stars in the sky.

Of all the people he could have befriended.

Of all the people he could have fallen in love with.

Haru is so glad he ended up with Makoto.

The last thing he hears before he drifts off to sleep is Makoto’s quiet reply.

_“I love you too, Haru.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Please let me know your thoughts :D
> 
> Also!  
> \- That thing where Makoto gave gifts to his friends for exam time? My friend did this for us the week before exams and I was so touched I was like GHkdsfJSDf ;;w;; she's so great she gave us this encouragement card and snacks and cocoa powder etc.
> 
> \- THE SMELL OF PLANES. I H A T E. Like okay they tone it down once you get inside the cabin but like I would probably die if they didn't it stinks rly bad and makes me feel kinda nauseous ewww do any of u know what i mean
> 
> \- U kno how I said he could smell Makoto underneath all the layers of plane smell? WELL my best friend and I exchanged sweaters once and he told me mine smelled rly nice and I slept with his bc it smelled like him and it was rly comforting and the smell would stay for rly long until it got replaced by my smell or sth (WHAT DO I EVEN SMELL LIKE HELP ME) so yeah in case you were like how ??? does ?? makoto's scent stay ther e ?!?!?! my bio tutor also said that if ur attracted to someone u can smell them stronger or sth like that SO YES. YES YEYSehse ysha
> 
> HAHA anyways sorry for rambling please leave comments and kudos if you can, thank you!!  
> (oh ya, my tumblr: [grizzly-pandabear.tumblr.com](grizzly-pandabear.tumblr.com) | twitter: @nanasehharu)


End file.
